Tuesday the 31st
by Eddy13
Summary: A Halloween tale of how, not one, but three villains began.


**A/N: I had actually attempted to write out this story for Halloween four years ago, but ran out of time. I remember the basic gist of it, but everything past the first scene I had to come up with from scratch. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and btw, this story and "An Old Foe Returns" are in the same universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

"Alright, everybody on. No shoving" the camp counselor said as he directed the campers onto the bus out of camp.

"Hoo, finally" came an extremely relived voice from a certain blond boy carrying a large case full of projects from the Arts and Crafts shop "I thought I'd never get out of this slime pit. The Arts and Crafts were good, but I am never coming back here!"

"Yeah, yeah" the annoyed counselor said as he ferried the boy onto the bus "That's your choice, Stoppable. Now would you please get on board?"

After the last child in line had boarded, the counselor asked "Okay, is that everyone?" Determined to get Stoppable as far away from him as possible so he wouldn't have to put up with his bellyaching anymore, he made a quick and not so thorough look around the camp "I guess it is. Okay, get them out of here".

Unbeknownst to anyone, a pair of large scarlet, snake-like eyes were watching from the bushes. They focused on the blond boy sitting in the back of the bus. The sound that seemed like the clenching of a fist emitted from the bushes. As the bus disappeared around the corner, the eyes turned their attention away from it and to the Science Camp on the other side of the lake. The eyes narrowed and disappeared back into the bushes, as the sound of sickly, sloppy footsteps made their way to the other side of the lake.

**II.**

"How are you doing, Drew?"

"Fine, Elea".

Drew Lipski couldn't believe his luck. After dropping out of college, he vowed to prove to his so-called friends what he was capable of. Fortunately, after leaving MIST, he found a job at this science camp where he was free to experiment as much as he wanted as well as tutor young minds with his genius. For over ten years, he had been working at this lab and he was sure he was close to a breakthrough.

True, his work made a lot of toxic byproducts, but he was confident that the lake where it was being dumped could endure.

Right now, he was working alongside four other scientists/counselors. One of them was a woman named Elea Nique from a place called Go City. Another was a chubby guy named Steve Brouwer. And the last two were a married couple named John and Beth.

"So, Elea" Drew asked his fellow scientific explorer as he looked up from his experiment "How goes your research in electronics?"

"Ah, it's doing fine, Drew" the woman replied in an accent that Drew couldn't place "I do believe I'm making some startling advances".

"Well, that's great. One of the real perks of this job is that you can continue working even after all the kids leave" Drew said before he noticed Beth whispering into John's ear "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, nothing" John said as he took his wife's hand and began leading her out of the room "We just need to take care of something. Be back in a few minutes!" And with that, the pair was gone.

"Oi" Drew said as he shook his head as he went back to his work "Remind me to never get married".

After working for a few more moments, Steve lifted his arm and took a sniff.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to hit the showers and call it a day" he said before turning to leave "See ya tomorrow".

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me" Drew said to Elea.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the lab was bathed in darkness.

"Oh, great" Drew moaned "What now?"

"It's probably a problem with the electricity" Elea said "I'll take a look at it".

And thus she was gone, leaving Drew alone in the dark lab.

**III.**

The room was dark and empty as John and Beth entered. No sooner did they enter than they started making out. They fumbled with their lab coats but eventually they hit the floor. As the kissing intensified, Beth heard what sounded like a door hinge.

"What was that?" she asked as she pulled away from her husband.

"What was what?" John asked.

"It sounded like the door opened for a second" Beth replied.

John looked to the door, only to see it closed like they left it.

"It was probably nothing" he said with a shrug before putting on a lascivious grin "Now where were we?"

Getting back in the mood, Beth began kissing her husband again. John was in the process of grabbing Beth's blouse to lift it up when there came a clatter that they both heard.

"Alright, who's in here?" John demanded as he looked around the room.

No one answered. The feeling of amorousness between the couple had been replaced by a feeling of nervousness. They looked around the room, the sensation of someone in there with them obvious.

"Uh, maybe we should get back to the lab" Beth said with a touch of anxiety.

"Yeah, good idea" John agreed as they made their way to the door.

Unfortunately, when John tried to open the door, he found the knob wouldn't turn. How could that be? The door didn't lock from the outside.

Their nerves growing more tense, the pair heard a loud crash behind them, causing them to whirl to the source. Suddenly, from out of the shadows emerged a figure with red eyes. The pair only had a moment to scream before everything turned green.

**IV.**

Steve was relieved when he made it to the shower cabin. After getting undressed, he climbed into one of the stalls and turned on the water. He sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded over him. Unbeknownst to him, however, someone was watching from a window.

Suddenly, the water stopped flowing.

"What the?" Steve muttered, not knowing what was going on. As he fiddled with the faucets, a pair of slimy hands that had sliced the water line was carrying it over to the pipe that pumped off the lab's waste.

Back inside, Steve continued to mess with the knobs, trying to get the water flowing again.

"What's going on here?" he cried in frustration.

He was about to give up and leave when the pipe started vibrating.

"Now what?" he groaned. Unfortunately, his answer came quicker than he would've liked. Before he knew what was happening, a flood of runoff came flowing through the head!

**V.**

Elea quickly made her way around the back of the lab. Considering her knowledge of electrical technology, it shouldn't be difficult to fix whatever problem they were experiencing.

"Alright" she said as she entered power house "Let's see what's going on here".

When she got in, she was in for an unbelievable surprise. The fuse box had been covered with a strange viscous substance. How did that happen?

"That's strange" she said out loud "Where did that stuff come from? It doesn't look like any of the waste from our experiments".

Getting a closer look, she saw the gunk completely covered the fuse box. Putting aside her curiosity of where it came from for later, Elea decided to focus on getting the power back online. Grabbing a rag, she moved over to the box to wipe the gunk off. However, the moment she touched it, her hand immediately got stuck. She tried to pull herself free, but the gunk acted like rubber and snapped back. The more she pulled, the more the gunk pulled back until it was up to her wrist.

"What is happening here?!" she shrieked.

Outside the cabin, a slimy green hand reached for the main switch and pulled it down.

**VI.**

Back in the main lab, Drew heard the sound of another ear piercing shriek. That was the third one in the last ten minutes.

"Uh, Elea?" he called out nervously only to receive no answer "John? Beth? Steve?"

Still no answer. He didn't know what was going on, but he was nervous. And with the lights out, the surrounds seemed spooky.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a clatter.

"Who's there?!" Drew practically shrieked.

Scuttling was heard in the corner as something bumped into the locker.

"Alright, that's enough" Drew said, gathering what courage he had "Come on out, whoever you are".

The sound of footsteps that sounded sloshy came from the shadows as a pair of red eyes appeared from the corner. Drew could only hold in his scream as suddenly, a hideous looking green and slimy creature slowly came out of the shadows, its red eyes looking at him murderously.

"Wh-What are you?!" Drew shouted as he back away in a fright.

The creature said nothing as it continued to approach the scared scientist, knocking aside a lab table that was in front of it.

Searching for a weapon, Drew quickly grabbed a beaker and hurled it at the creature. With a swipe of its clawed hand, the creature shattered the beaker, sending shards in every direction. One of them flew at Drew and pierced him under the left eye.

Before Drew could even scream in pain, the creature inhaled and the scientist found himself ambushed by a massive barrage of slime balls and all went dark.

Drew didn't know how long he was out, but when he awoke, he found himself facing a pair of police officers.

"Man, am I glad to see you" he said relieved "Listen, there's a hideous creature lurking around the camp!"

"Save it" One of the officers said viciously as he whirled Drew around and slapped handcuffs on him.

"Wait, what?!" Drew snapped "What's the meaning of this?!"

"You're under arrest for polluting Lake Wannaweep" The other officer answered "We got an anonymous tip about you dumping waste".

"B-But" Drew stuttered as he was hauled to his feet "But what about the creature?!"

"Sure, sure" the arresting officer said dismissively "Just come along quietly".

As Drew was lead out of the lab, something caught his eye. He stopped and looked in a nearby mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His skin was now blue and the shard of glass that had hit him had left a nasty scar on his check.

"Stop staring at yourself, freak" The arresting officer snapped with a hint of disgust as he pulled Drew away "It's bad enough that you polluted the lake, but you experimented on yourself too? Honestly".

As Drew was lead out of the building, he was reunited with his coleges. John, Beth, and Steve each had a blank stare, as if they had been scarred for life. As for Elea, she almost looked as bad as Drew. Her hair was standing on end and sparking and she was muttering nonsense to herself.

At the same time, Drew couldn't believe this was happening. He had never been arrested before in his life. Furthermore, he was outraged at the injustice he was receiving. He had been assaulted by a beast, disfigured, and instead of getting aid, _he_ was going to jail? What kind of world was he living in? Well, he'd show them. He'd show the whole world what he was capable of…when he was ruling it.

**VII.**

The creature smirked in satisfaction as he watched his victims being hauled away. Part one of his revenge was complete. Now all that was left was getting that little blond twerp. And he didn't care how long he had to wait.

** The End**


End file.
